Cauchemar Doux
by HarmMacLove
Summary: Elliot wakes up one morning to find everything has changed. I don't own SVU, Wolf does. Please R&R.


A/N: Please R&R!

Cauchemar Doux (Sweet Nightmare)

Chapter 1: Surprendre! (Surprise!)

**_Elliots POV_**

I walk into the station and make my way to my desk. I notice that Liv is not here yet and it confuses me. She's always here before me, so something has to be wrong. I walk up to Munch and decide to ask him, since he seems to know everything that goes on around here.

"Where's Liv?" I ask and wait for him to turn around. He does and gives me a confused look.

"Who?" He asks glancing over his shaded glasses.

"Are you serious? Olivia Benson my partner? Where is she?" I am practically yelling at him now, I hate it when he messes with me like this.

"Well I wasn't aware you _had_ a partner, and, I believe, Olivia Benson is that beautiful doctor that works at St. Catherine's."

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this? Quit messing with me and tell me where she is."

"Okay, calm down." He shook his head at me, and I frowned. "She _is_ at St. Catherine's"

"Tell Cap that I'm going down there." _What the hell is going on with John? _

As I look around me, I wonder where Fin is, maybe he's with Olivia or something.

I leave the building, and as I get into my car and drive to St. Catherine's, my mind drifts back to last night. Liv and I were at this diner having a late dinner, we were celebrating because we had just closed a case that involved a young kid who had been molested. In result, he had started raping and killing girls his own age. So, we got to talking, and I had asked her if she was seeing anyone, because frankly I didn't have a clue. _I had been pushing her away a lot lately_. She said no and wondered why I had asked. I apologized for being such a selfish ass these last few months and then asked her if she would go out on a date with me. She didn't give me an answer right away. As a matter of fact, she didn't tell me she had accepted until right before she shut the car door when I dropped her off at her apartment. I waited until the lights in her apartment came on, then I drove away. For once, I went home without getting wasted beforehand, and went to bed. It was the best night of sleep I had gotten in quite a while.

After a seemingly long drive, I reach the hospital and park my car in a parking spot fairly close to the doors of the hospital. I walk into the hospital and look around, there are hardly any people in here. I walk up to the information desk where there is a young girl in her mid-twenties writing in a folder.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Can you tell me where I can find Olivia Benson?"

"Yes sir, she's up on floor 5. The elevators are right down the hall to the left."

"Thanks and can you do me a favor please? Can you call up there and tell her that Elliot Stabler is here?"

"I'll call right now, sir."

"Thanks again," I say as I start to head down the hall to the elevators. _I wonder why she didn't wait until I got there to come talk to the victim_. She's up on Pediactrics floor, _not another kid_.

I get into the elevator and lean against the railing. The music in here makes me miss Kathy and feel alone, and I wonder if this is what Liv feels most of the time. The elevator door opens and I step out of it. I walk up to the desk and tell the rather stout redhead that I am here to see Olivia Benson.

"Are you Elliot Stabler?" she asks me.

"Yes, I am."

"Follow me, I'm going to take you to her office, she's with a patient right now."

_  
She's with a patient, what's going on?_

I follow her down a long hallway until we come to the second door on the left, the nameplate on the side says, **Olivia Benson, M.D.**

The woman opens the door and lets me in. I walk in and sit down.

"Olivia should be in her in just a few minutes."

I nod and watch her close the door. I get up and look at some of the pictures on her bulletin boards and walls. There are thank you cards and pictures that children have drawn. Pictures saying how great she is and there are pictures of some of the children. I keep looking until I hear the door open, and then I turn around. I see her as she walks in wearing scrubs and a white doctor jacket. She looks just like I remember, and so I know this is just a big joke. It has to be, _she has to be my constant._

She smiles at me and extends her hand,"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, it's nice to meet you, Mr..."

"Stabler, Elliot Stabler."

She walks behind her desk and sits down. I sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. I really don't know what to say.

"So you're a pediatrician...looks like all the children love you."

"Yeah they do. Mr. Stabler, who are you?"

"Please call me Elliot. I'm a detective, with the Special Victims Unit here in Manhattan."

"Oh. So, Detective, what's really on your mind? I know you didn't just come here to ask me about my job."

"Liv, why are you doing this?"

"Excuse me? Why am I doing what?"

_  
I can't believe she's doing this._ "Why are you acting like you don't know me? We've been partners for seven years."

"Detective this is the first time I've ever spoken, or saw you, in my life."

"Really? How come I know so much about you then? Your mom died a few years back, you have never met your father, because he was a rapist. You never stay with someone for very long, because you're afraid you'll get hurt. I could go on for days."

She sat there for a second, and when she moved, something catches my eye.

"You are right, about all, but one thing. I have been married for almost three years now. That aside, how, do you know all of that?"

"I told you, you've been my partner for almost seven years. I know everything about you, just like you know everything about me." Suddenly, I stop, realizing what else she had said. "Who did you marry?"

"I don't think you would know him, he works in Narcotics. I'm very sorry, detective, but this is the first time I've met you. I don't know how you know all that stuff and I don't really want to."

"Okay, Olivia, I am really sorry I wasted your time. Here is my card if for some reason you need, or would like, to get hold of me." I hand her my card and before I walk out, I turn to ask her one last question,"What is your husband's name?"

"His name is Brian Cassidy."


End file.
